The present invention relates to a pressure sensitive adhesive composition which can be cured on a backing to become a rubber-like material, more particularly relates to a pressure sensitive adhesive composition mainly comprising a polyether having at least one silicon-containing hydrolyzable group and a tackifier.
Hitherto, a pressure sensitive adhesive product such as a pressure sensitive adhesive tape, label or sheet is generally prepared by uniformly dissolving a natural rubber or an acryl polymer which contains a tackifier, a plasticizer and an antioxidant in an organic solvent (solid content: about 20 to about 35%), applying the solution to a body material such as a paper or a plastic film, and then heating the solution to evaporate and remove the solvent. The conventional process has defects that the step for removing a large amount of the solvent requires a high thermal energy cost for the evaporation of the solvent and an additional cost for the recovering installation, and further that there are problems concerning working environment, prevention of disaster and pollution.
Though an acryl emulsion pressure sensitive adhesive and a hot melt pressure sensitive adhesive are prepared as a non-solvent pressure sensitive adhesive in order to resolve the above-mentioned problems, the former has a decreased water resistance and an odor of acrylic acid, and the latter has a decreased heat resistance and a problem on tack.
An object of the invention is to provide an odorless pressure sensitive adhesive composition which has an excellent pressure sensitive adhesibility, water resistance and heat resistance, and can be easily applied without or with little amount of solvent.